The Wedding
by AllAmericanSlurp
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are finally getting married! What will happen? One-shot. Rated K plus.


**Hey, y'all! AllAmericanSlurp here. I normally do Lab Rats fanfictions, but I used to be obsessed with Frozen, so it works out! This story was a request from CaptainSoda12, who asked me to write this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were getting married today! That was what flashed through Elsa's head when she woke up in her bedchamber.

Quickly, she ate breakfast in bed brought to her by a maid, brushed hair and put it in an elaborate bun similar to her coronation bun, got dressed, and brushed her teeth.

She met Anna at the great dining hall. Anna squealed. "I'm getting married today!"

Elsa thought about squealing, but that would be very un-queen-like. Instead, she nodded regally and said, collected and cool, "You seem excited!"

Anna exclaimed, "How could I not be? This is the best day of my life! I can't wait till we exchange our vows!"

Elsa chuckled. "Be patient, it will come soon enough."

Anna smiled so large her ears moved. "Whatever you say, Elsa."

Elsa had been in charge of decorating the wedding theme, as the wedding was taking place during winter. Without Elsa's snow, most Arandellian winters were relatively mild, so it wouldn't be as cold as it was that fateful year now.

Elsa made sure that the snowflake floor design was all set in the ballroom; the walls were covered in what looked like delicate, see-through, cerulean ribbon, but was really the same material used when Elsa created her ice-dress. All was ready—but she felt like something was missing…

Aha! A chandelier. Every wedding needed an elaborate, delicate, clinking chandelier, didn't they? With a quick flurry of hand movements, she created a large, light-blue, ice-chandelier that branched out with a snowflake design similar to the floor.

_Now_ everything was set. All she had to do was wait. And help Anna with her bedhead, of course.

* * *

Anna looked so royal and beautiful in her dress that she'd chosen for the wedding. It was part white, yes—well, at least the bodice was—but in honor of the outfit she'd first worn when first meeting Kristoff, the royal dressmaker had added a black and blue skirt and the cerulean Arandellian symbol on the cloth near Anna's torso.

And Kristoff, well… some things never changed. Yes, he wore a three-piece suit that was gray, black, and white, but also, in honor of his first meeting of Anna, he wore his pointy ice-selling shoes, freshly dusted in Elsa-made snow.

The priest was at the final part of the wedding ceremony. "Do you, Anna of Arandelle, take Kristoff Bjorgman as your lawful husband?"

Anna would always be Anna. "Yes!" she exclaimed like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. "I do."

"And do you, Kristoff Bjorgman* take Princess Anna of Arandelle as your legal wife?"

Kristoff nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do," he said.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the priest intoned.

Anna grabbed Kristoff and they kissed, maybe longer than they should have.

Elsa muffled a giggle. That was true love between Anna and Kristoff for you.

* * *

For the reception, everyone invited to the wedding ice-skated in the new ice-skating rink in the former castle courtyard.

Olaf had taught Anna how to skate, and he was skating with her now. Eventually, he gradually withdrew his stick arms and replaced Kristoff in his place. The new royal couple then skated around with their elbows interlocked.

Elsa was free-skating, letting her body become loose, and then she became so happy that suddenly, snow bursts appeared in the air like fireworks, and the children skating loved them.

As for Sven, well… he was eating his carrots. Just like he always did.

"Uh-uh-uh. Share!" Sven spit his carrot out and let Kristoff bite off the end of the drool and slobber-covered carrot.

"Much better." Kristoff had the carrot back to Sven.

Anna smiled, just like a happy bride should always be.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? Don't forget to R&R and check out my other stories: Thoughts of the Truth, Marcus' Childhood, and Bionic Ice Skating!**

**Footnote: I did not make up Kristoff's last name; Bjorgman is on his Wiki page.**

**(I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.)**


End file.
